


Wake Up Call

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: Aziraphale comes by to wake up his partner bearing cake but also months of sexual repression.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135
Collections: AwakeTheSnake





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Yvesriba for being an amazing beta!!! 
> 
> Also please mind the tags!!

The door to Crowley's flat creaked open when Aziraphale tapped it with his finger. The demon never bothered to lock it, let alone completely close it. No one ever visited, besides his best friend. 

Said best friend was holding a homemade cake, topped with thick, white, whipped frosting that Aziraphale painstakingly mixed with a beater the night before to get perfect.

As he walked into the main room, there was no sign of Crowley. Peaking around to the kitchen, it was completely empty. And down the hall to the room with wall to wall plants, no demonic presence.

"Is he still asleep?" Aziraphale thought, carrying himself and the white chocolate cake to the bedroom. The door was open, and lo and behold, Crowley was a tangle of limbs and messy red hair on the bed, still in very deep sleep. On his nightstand, the alarm clock was flipped down and as the angel's eyes followed the line of the cord, unplugged. 

With an audible huff, Aziraphale stepped lightly over to the side of the bed to retrieve the clock and perhaps shake the demon awake. He readied himself, lifting his hand to place it against Crowley's shoulder and give it a good shove. 

"Crow--" 

Aziraphale paused, his eyes going wide as he caught a glance of something inbetween Crowley's legs. Despite the fact the demon was dead to the world, his cock was very much alive. It twitched under the fabric of Crowley's silky pajamas as if it was teasing the angel or maybe trying to tempt him. 

Stepping back, Aziraphale tried to keep his composure and look away from the alluring effort that was seemingly begging for attention. But his will wouldn't be so easily broken, especially since he couldn't ask explicit permission to tend to his partner. Though he doubted Crowley would mind it, better safe than sorry. He placed the cake down on the nearby vanity and started to head out of the room. 

Until Crowley made a soft, desperate noise in his sleep that sent a shudder through the angel's corporation. 

Aziraphale stomped his foot down, biting his lip in annoyance, turning back to the sleeping demon. 

Apparently his will could be easily broken.

With a wave of his hand, the silky bottoms of Crowley's night clothes flung themselves against the wall, leaving him completely bare. The lanky legs were in view along with the appetizing, throbbing, tipped in red, dick that Aziraphale couldn't tear his eyes away from. He stared back at it, unblinking, only moving to wipe away the slight bit of drool that hung off his bottom lip. 

Taking small, quiet steps, Aziraphale walked back towards the bed before kneeling onto the mattress. The slight dip in the frame as he dug his knees into it made Crowley stir a bit, letting out another whine, that Aziraphale nearly echoed. While he was debating on whether or not to pleasure his sleeping best friend, his own effort was completely alert, painfully pulsing and not at all doubtful of what it wanted. 

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Aziraphale leaned down inbetween Crowley's legs, taking a moment to kiss the slightly damp skin of his thighs. It was then Aziraphale realized how long it had been since he had tasted the demon's unique flavor and it was sweeter and more delectable than any cake in existence. Maybe he could indulge just bit before the main course. 

Aziraphale licked up the inside of the sleeping demon's thigh, letting out a shaky sigh at the taste. At the tip of his tongue, he could feel Crowley tense a bit, but he was still sound asleep. Out of the corner of his eye, Aziraphale saw something dribble over the tip and down the shaft of his partner's cock, making it look even more appetizing.

With a few more kisses to the inner thigh, Aziraphale leaned up to kiss the ruby red tip of Crowley's shaft, a small sliver of pre sticking to his bottom lip. He took one last look at the demon's soft, sleepy expression before slipping his lips over the hood gently. 

Crowley let out a soft hiss, his head flinging to the side slightly but stayed asleep. Aziraphale couldn't help but chuckle at how deep of a sleeper his best friend was. He could probably sleep through the end of the world. 

It's a good thing he didn't though.

The taste of Crowley's flesh was one thing, but the taste of his essence was _sinfully_ delicious. Aziraphale had to fight the urge to take his partner to the back of his throat, especially since he wanted to savor the moment and try to let Crowley sleep as long as he possibly could. 

Aziraphale let himself take in a bit more, letting his tongue slip against the slight curve of the demon's dick. There was a rustle as Crowley grabbed at the sheets, panting softly, then sounding a soft moan when Aziraphale pulled back to suckle at the tip. More of that delicious taste slipped past the angel's lips. 

Crowley flung his head back against the pillow, breathy groans being pulled from his lips with each motion Aziraphale took. With a bit of readjustment, he grabbed at the base of the demon's cock with one hand while the other shoved into his trousers. Aziraphale let out his own soft moan, finally giving himself a bit of relief with his hand.

Now seemed like the time to throw caution to the wind. 

While Aziraphale stroked himself off frantically, he slipped Crowley further inside, moaning around the length. He continued for a moment, closing his eyes while he steadily bobbed his head up and down. But he opened them when he felt a hand nestle itself in his curls.

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, who was staring him down, mouth agape. He pulled the angel further down, yelping out his name when he finally came. Aziraphale followed shortly after, pulling himself off the demon to call out before falling against the bed between Crowley's legs. 

The two panted aloud, both laying against the sheets, spent at least for the moment. Until Crowley pulled Aziraphale up to the foot of the bed and wrapped his arms (and legs) around the angel, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Something went wrong with your alarm, dear." Aziraphale stated, still out of breath.

"Hmm?" Crowley responded, looking over to the bedside table, noticing the unplugged atomic clock. "Oh, that's not the alarm I set."

"Then what was the--" 

Suddenly, music started playing from beneath the pillow and Crowley started digging around to find it with one hand, while the other was still occupied with holding his angel. He pulled out his phone and swiped the X icon to stop the phone from playing anymore of Radio Gaga. 

Aziraphale looked back at the phone with wide eyes. "So..." He squeaked. "You did set an alarm." 

"Mmhmm. Yep. Told ya I would." Crowley nodded. "Though I definitely preferred your chosen way of waking me up." He smirked, twirling a lone piece of Aziraphale's hair with his finger. "You keep surprising me with how daring you can be, angel." 

Crowley leaned in to pepper a few kisses down the angel's neck until he noticed the confection on the nearby vanity. 

"You brought me cake?" He asked, disbelief in his tone. 

"Yes, I actually prepared it last night. It's probably the most moist cake I've ever baked with a special thick whipped frosting." Aziraphale chirped.

"So you brought it for when I woke up?" Crowley raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Er, thanks? I don't eat much but I guess we could try a bit maybe with some wine."

Aziraphale smirked, "Oh no, my dear demon. That cake is for me." 

Crowley gulped, "Fo-for you?"

"Yes, darling." Aziraphale continued in a sensual tone. "I will eat it and you will watch. Why do you think I worked so hard to make the frosting as creamy as possible? Though~" The angel leaned in to whisper into Crowley's ear, "I'm quite more fond of _your_ frosting~" 

At the sound of those words, Crowley tumbled off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the second somnophilia fic I've written. The other one involved Undertale (please dont ask). 
> 
> This is just a quick little something I whipped up because of the occasion, I wrote it in a day basically. Super simple and short, but i hope yall enjoy!


End file.
